


Recuerdame

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Homelessness, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance's family - Freeform, M/M, Space Mall Shopping, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lafluff, lance plays the guitar, supportive team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: "You can take it if you want."Lance blinks, fingers touching the smooth surface of the guitar.It’s a soft shade of brown, nothing like the one he left behind on Earth, also missing the silly stickers his nephew and niece used to put on it almost on their weekly visit but it’s still a guitar, a earth-like guitar and that’s enough for a lump to be in his throat."Okay."[Or the one where Lance finds a part of home in one of the Earth shops on a Mall and his homesicksness feels a lot more bearable now.]





	Recuerdame

**Author's Note:**

> I made [this post](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com/post/167131109309/ok-excuse-me-but) on tumblr and I have been wanting to write it ever since I saw Pixar Coco bc it feels so well with Lance's homesickeness and I was weak so I included the team and Klance ofc <3.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! It's pretty basic and simple. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Recuerdame (Arrullo) by Gael García Bernal, Lucy Hernández](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rn0dJI33RI)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me and neither does the song.

"You can take it if you want to, Lance."

Lance blinks, eyes finally looking up to meet Shiro’s gaze.

“Huh?”

Shiro smiles, a soft huff resembling a chuckle escaping his lips as he reaches out to pat the teen on the shoulder.

“The guitar you have been making eye-love for the past few minutes?” Shiro jokes, pointing with his head the guitar a few feet from them, “You can take it, we have enough gacs.”

Lance opens his mouth and then closes it right after, as if in shock. Shiro waits patiently for him, giving him the time to process the offer.

Lance turns, eyes falling once again on the guitar. It’s the first one he has seen in one of the Earth Shops inside the malls they have visited in the last few months, to say it was a surprise was understandable.

He hesitates but he still takes a step forward, fingers touching the smooth surface of the guitar. It’s a soft shade of brown, nothing like the one he left behind on Earth, also missing the silly stickers his nephew and niece used to put on it almost on their weekly visit but it’s still a guitar, a earth-like guitar and that’s enough for a lump to be in his throat.

“Are you sure?” He asks, voice lower than usual and something warms settles down his stomach when Shiro only nods encouragingly with a big smile.

“Thanks, Shiro.” Lance breaths out, an invisible tension leaving his shoulders and he laughs when Shiro ruffles his hair in a brotherly way.

“It’s no problem, Lance,” Shiro reassurance as he starts walking towards the cashier along with the brunet, taking out a small pouch full of gacs, “I just hope it doesn't come with a cow, ha!”

It doesn't. It comes with a dolphin.

 

* * *

 

“Not to say I don’t love the new addition to our family, I mean, we already got Matt, lovely addition -”

“Hunk, you flatter!” Matt says in the background and the teen flashing him a grin.

“We also got Thing One and Thing Two living in Pidge’s room -”

“Excuse you, their names are: Fluff and Fuzz. Treat my children right, Hunk.”

“My driest apologies, Pidge.” Hunk deadpans and yelps when Pidge’s pillow collides with his face.

“And we got Kaltenecker on the hologram field.” Keith finishes for him from his spot on the couch, eyes still on his blade as he polish it aimlessly.

“Yes, exactly, thank you, Keith.” Hunk nods, sitting back again on the ground, “Now my question here is: was it really necessary to give Miguel the Dolphin the entire pool?”

“He needs water.” Shiro shrugs nonchalantly, “Besides, it’s only temporarily until Coran finishes Miguel’s quarters. The pool’s is not big enough for him to swim around.”

“Okay, but what if I want to take a midnight swim?”

“Why midnight?” Keith asks, arching an eyebrow in confusion and Hunk shrugs.

“Why not midnight?”

“To be honest, midnight is the perfect time to go to the pool.” Pidge chips in, flopping over Hunk from behind and resting her chin on his head.

“No midnight swimming, you wild kids; midnight is for sleeping.” Shiro cuts in with a roll of his eyes.

“Says the zombie.” Keith jokes, laughing as he dodges his brother’s pillow attack and snorting when it actually hits Matt in the face behind him.

“Dude!”

“Ups?”

As the entire room erupts in laughter and bickering, Lance’s attention is entirely on the guitar that rests on his lap.

He works in silence as he tunes the strings just right, every few ticks playing them just to make sure if he’s going the right way before nodding satisfied every time.

It feels so foreign and yet so familiar to be able to do this again. It brings him a little bit of comfort that he can do something from Earth in the middle of space, being who knows how many galaxies away from home.

Lance shakes his head. No reason to dwell on it.

His team’s voices are still playing on the background but it does nothing to dim Lance’s excitement as he finally places the guitar right on his lap and starts running his fingers through the strings, this time with purpose.

He never thought he would miss the vibrations that ran through his fingers with every strum. It takes him back to when he had played for the first time, his small chubby hands being covered by a bigger pair, stronger and tanner than his own, helping him and guiding him throughout the entire song.

Lance smiles as his brother’s cheering from back then echoes inside his mind, how supportive and excited he had been for him when he had played for the first time alone in front of the whole family.

Words spill out of his lips before he even realizes it and suddenly he’s singing.

“Recuerdame, hoy me tengo que ir, mi amor,” Lance sings softly, lyrics old but so alive in his heart, not even missing a beat, “Recuerdame, no llores, por favor.”

God, the song sounded so much better with the right melody, the nights he used to sing it quietly under his breath in the dark of his room in his early days in space not even close to compare them to the comfort it brings him right now.

He can hear them in his mind, every single member in his family, following the lyrics as the words leave his lips and it makes his own voice crack with emotion in every verse, the memory of their voices encouraging him gently in the back of his head.

 _“Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendras.”_ His mama’s voice echoes inside his head and it makes him close his eyes, allowing himself two ticks so he can pretend he’s back at home, sitting in the middle of his living room surrounded by his family.

It’s a nice thought.

“A solas yo te cantare, soñando en regresar.” Lance continues easily, back in the present as he lets out a soft breath, “Recuerdame, aunque tengo que migrar, recuerdame.”

The lump on his throat grows steadily as the words keep flowing but it does nothing to dim the bright happy smile that just keeps growing in Lance’s lips.

“Si mi guitarra oyes llorar, e-ella con su triste canto te a-acompañara,” Lance chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief when he feels a few tears sliding down his cheek and his breath hitches, “Hasta q-que en mis brazos tu estes, recuerdame.”

The melody keeps playing, even when he knows the song is pretty much over, but he enjoys the peace it brings him, setting his inside at ease and warm just spreading through his chest.

When his fingers finally leave the strings, there’s a new warm pressure holding them tight.

Lance gasps, eyes widening in surprise as he looks up and meets the rest of the team’s eyes, all of them looking at him fondly and with understanding, small smiles covering their faces.

Lance opens his mouth but there seems to be no words left in him. A soft squeeze from his hand makes him look back and this time, he meets Keith’s eyes.

Keith receives him with a smile, soft and shy, as he brings their intertwined hands closer to his mouth and drops a kiss on top of Lance’s knuckles.

“How about a duet?” he asks, arching a playful and Lance beams at him, chuckling when Keith wipes the stray tears from his cheek, “No High School Musical, though.”

The entire team whines behind him at the news, their disappointment in the statement being loud and clear, and their chatting goes back to what it was, arguing into who was going to be next and which song were allowed.

Lance limits himself to laugh, leaning forward to press a kiss against his boyfriend’s eyebrow, mumbling a soft ‘thank you’ under his breath.

Turns out he was already surrounded by family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
